world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
01262014 BalishReenha
conciseTactician CT began trolling amoralAriadne AA at 21:44 -- 09:44 CT: Reenha, I have an ASSIGNMENT to keep you out of my HAIR for a time. 09:45 AA: • Rεαllγ? I thσυght brεαking thε rεδ-blσσδ's lαb εφυipmεnt wαs kεεping mε συt σf γσυr hαir prεttγ wεll. • 09:46 CT: Of COURSE you were, because doing something CIVIL is completely BEYOND your nature. 09:47 CT: No, NOTHING like that. 09:47 AA: • Shε hαs α whσlε hσst σf αbσminαtiσns δσwn hεrε. I ςαn't δεςiδε if I shσυlδ kill thεm σr ςσmmαnδ thεm. I mεαn, I wσυlδ jυst ςσmmαnδ thεm, bυt i'm nσt α sυbjυgglαtσr likε γσυ. I'm jυst α lσwlγ lαυghsαssin. • 09:49 CT: Well GOOD, it SOUNDS like all you can do is be the SAME little pest as USUAL. NOW, I require some items left on my tower, and you need to go RETRIEVE them. 09:49 AA: • Whγ δσn't γσυ αsk Pσrtαl RεδRεδ, γσυr nεw mαtεsprit, tσ δσ it γσυrsεlf? • 09:50 CT: Because I'm asking YOU to do it, I have much BETTER things to DO. 09:51 AA: • Likε bεg fσr sςrαps αt thε fεεt σf α fυςking mυtαnt blσσδ likε γσυ hαvε αbsσlυtεlγ nσ sεlf-rεspεςt • 09:51 AA: • Thαt's nσt thε Sυbjυgglαtσr Aggαrσ I knσw. • 09:52 CT: GOOD, that means I'm doing a good job then. 09:53 AA: • Wσw. Sσ γσυ αrε αςtυαllγ fυςking it? • 09:54 AA: • Thαt hαirlεss hσrnlεss mσnstrσsitγ γσυ wεrε sitting nεxt tσ? • 09:54 CT: Yeah, my and my matesprite are TOGETHER, but that is NOT the purpose of this encounter. 09:54 AA: • Thαt's ςσσl. I'm gσing tσ ςσmε wαtςh nεxt timε • 09:54 AA: • sεε hσw wεll thαt gσεs. • 09:55 CT: We'll SEE, I know your existence is so sad only pathetic little petty moves like this are all you can do. 09:56 AA: • Thαt αnδ I ςαn finδ thε pilσting ςσntrσls αnδ δrαg this whσlε mσthεrfυςking tσwεr intσ thε inςipisphεrε, bringing γσυr prεςiσυs littlε mαtεsprit in rαngε σf this grεεn blσσδεδ gυγ thαt sεεms tσ hαvε shαt αll σvεr thε ςσδε. • 09:56 CT: Oh SURE, because you are the smartest being out there. 09:57 AA: • Nσ, I'm nσt. βυt this plαςε wαs bυilt bγ α prεttγ smαrt bεing whσ mαδε thε ςσntrσls prεttγ intυitivε. • 09:57 AA: • tσσ bαδ shε's α fυςking mυtαnt • 09:58 CT: Yet she's the ONE who isn't floating around as a sprite. You ARE aware she is actually REGULAR for a Twink, minus some idiocy with freckles? Blood color hardly means a THING, and yet you blabble on and on about it. 09:59 AA: • If blσσδ ςσlσr mεαnt nσthing thεn whγ δiδ γσυ rip mε frσm thε Hυmσrhεαvεn whεrε I hαδ fσυnδ mγsεlf? • 10:00 CT: For Twinks you FOOL, I figured you would be smart enough to FOLLOW that. 10:00 AA: • Sσ whαt δσ γσυ wαnt mε tσ δσ αgαin? Givε γσυ α riδε tσ γσυr tσwεr σn this LσQαP? • 10:01 AA: • Is thαt whγ thε ςσδε kεεps tεlling mε tσ tαkε γσυ tσ LσQαP? • 10:01 CT: No, that is my WORLD, I will get there soon ENOUGH. Nothing of the SORT, I simply wish you to GO to my tower and retrieve a CHEST. 10:02 AA: • I hαvε α ςhεst right hεrε. Mυςh mσrε imprεssivε thαn thαt twinkiε's. • 10:03 CT: I will NOT make a comment on your desperate flirtations. 10:04 CT: NOW, go to my tower, and retrieve the chest located BEHIND my recuppericoon. 10:05 AA: • Sυrε thing. Θnε sες. • 10:05 CT: WITHIN is- 10:06 CT: Wait, WHAT? One second, REALLY? 10:06 AA: ((he feels the tower as a whole suddenly jerk, and Libby stirs next to him.)) 10:06 CT: NO. 10:06 CT: Do NOT move the TOWER 10:06 AA: • Wε shσυlδ bε thεrε in α fεw hσυrs. • 10:06 CT: CORRECT this. 10:06 CT: NOW. 10:06 AA: • Tσσ lαtε, Sυbjυgglαtσr Aggαrσ. Thεsε ςσntrσls αrε tσσ ςσmpliςαtεδ fσr sσmεσnε αs stυpiδ αs I αm. • 10:07 CT: Reenha, I can CULL you again. Libby HAS a way. Is this what you WANT? 10:07 CT: Or do you WANT to help me BECOME more like... THAT. 10:07 AA: • Sinςε whεn hαs whαt I wαntεδ mαttεrεδ tσ αnγσnε, lεαst σf αll γσυ? • 10:07 AA: • Nσw. I wαnt γσυ tσ bεg. • 10:07 CT: FINE. 10:08 CT: Please turn the TOWER around, before someone ELSE has a word with you. 10:08 AA: • Cσmε σn, thαt's nσt bεgging, thαt's vεilεδ thrεαts. Nσt thαt I'δ εxpεςt γσυ tσ knσw thε δiffεrεnςε αs γσυ δiδn't givε mε thε ςhαnςε bεfσrε. • 10:08 CT: I have a BETTER idea. 10:08 CT: So does HE. 10:09 CT: He WANTS you to LISTEN. Come HERE and you can SENSE it yourself. 10:09 AA: • Whγ δσn't γσυ ςσmε hεrε instεαδ. I δσn't wαnt tσ wαkε υp thε σnlγ piεςε σf αss γσυ mαnαgεδ tσ αςtυαllγ gεt. • 10:10 CT: Fine, WHERE are you then? 10:10 AA: • Thε ςσntrσl rσσm. Shε hαs shσwn γσυ whεrε thαt is, hαsn't shε? • 10:10 CT: I've YET to have a REASON. What floor? 10:11 AA: • thε bσttσm. • 10:12 CT: -Declaration of movement to actual Person-to-Person RP- 10:12 AA: ((kk)) 10:13 AA: Balish is currently in Libby's bedroom in the library. Libby is asleep beside him, curled up on their bed. 10:13 CT: Balish stalks toward the elevator, stride wide and footsteps loud, pushing past into the library with a few long steps. 10:14 AA: The library remains undisturbed from the last time you were here. 10:15 CT: Moves into the elevator, slamming the bottum floor. While it descends, Balish reequips his computer. 10:16 CT: CT: I'm ON my WAY, I have NO IDEA why you think this is necessary. 10:17 AA: AA: Because you've been completely emasculated. I wont have you shame our caste any longer. It must be some cosmic joke that the only immortal Subjugglator is YOU. 10:17 CT: CT: Well I MUST be doing a good JOB then, it's rather FUNNY isn't it. 10:19 AA: AA: We'll find out, wont we? 10:19 AA: The elevator stops and the doors open, revealing nothing but blackness. 10:19 CT: The elevator pings, and Balish pushes out of the small room, placing his computer away as he does so. 10:20 CT: "I've PLAYED this game, and you THINK you've FOOLED me." He glances at the opressiveness, flashing a grin. "Well, at LEAST we are ALONE now." 10:20 AA: The elevator doors close, and it begins to rise, leaving you in complete darkness. 10:20 AA: Nothing but Silence. -- amoralAriadne AA changed their mood to DEVIOUS -- 10:21 CT: "Come OUT, Reenha, you're not ONE to miss something like THIS, LIKE FUC-." Balish pauses, closing his eyes and breathing. 10:21 AA: AA: Why are you hanging out in the hallway. Are you coming down here or not? 10:22 CT: Balish rolls his eyes, pulling his computer back out. "I can't SEE in the dark. Now WHERE are you, on some OTHER floor? I don't THINK you'd WANT to miss this. 10:23 AA: AA: Wait. Wait. HOLY FUCK ARE YOU MONOLOGUING IN THE HALLWAY LIKE A FUCKING CHUMP? 10:23 AA: AA: Seriously, you have to take the stairs from here. 10:23 CT: "FINE." Balish stalks forward, letting his feet lead him. "And YES, I am, talking HELPS me keep CONTROL, and you seem to HEAR me." 10:24 AA: AA: I can't hear you but I can see your lips moving. What are you saying? 10:25 AA: The floor gives no clue as to what lies ahead. 10:25 AA: ((What's Balish's athletics. 10:27 CT: ((+3)) 10:28 CT: CT: It's CALMING so I don't LOSE it before I get to see you. 10:29 AA: Balish almost trips over the top of a stairwell, but manages to grab ahold of the wall and ease himself down slowly. the steps are incredibly steep, and spiraled. 10:29 CT: Balish grimaces, decending into the depths 10:30 AA: As Balish descends, he can hear things crawling over the stairs, and voices whispering in the distance. 10:32 AA: AA: I wonder how long she left this place unattended. It's gross as fuck. 10:33 CT: CT: Feeling at HOME? 10:34 AA: AA: I was just about to say it reminds me of my time at your HIVE. 10:35 CT: CT: I SUPPOSE, after your visit, the QUALITY would be the same. You got ALL OVER. 10:35 AA: Balish you come to the bottom of the staircase, still in darkness. Ahead you can see a doorway with a faint purple glow beneath. The floor has a weird texture, that you can't identify. 10:36 CT: Balish rolls his eyes. "Open the DOOR. I- he's getting LOUDER." Balish grinds his teeth, a bead of sweat trailing down. 10:36 AA: Her familiar voice echoes from inside. "Open it yourself." 10:37 CT: Balish attempts to push the door open with his foot. 10:37 AA: The door doesn't budge, but it appears to have a pull handle. 10:37 CT: Kick the door open anyways. 10:39 AA: The door cracks as it's forced backward, and you see Ernhasprite standing across the small room filled with electronics, her purple glow the only light. Most of the screens are dark, except one beside her. 10:39 CT: Balish pushes in, growling, but cutting himself off. "Now... EXCUSE me." 10:41 AA: "Is there a problem, Subjugglator Aggaro?" 10:42 CT: Balish moves toward the screen. "Go GET my SHIT." He mutters over his shoulder. 10:43 AA: "We are. We're on our way now, see?" She points out the window towards a few distant dots winking in space. "The Game Proper." 10:44 CT: Balish rolls his eyes, and attempts to correct the course. "Hopefully I can DO this and RESUME speaking like a real Troll and not some MONSTER. 10:46 AA: "I don't think you ca~an...." Ernahsprite giggles, a muffled skree coming out in the middle. 10:46 CT: "ATTRACTIVE." He flatlines, moving toward the screen. 10:46 AA: What's Balish's computers? 10:47 CT: Not at all 10:49 CT: Nope +1 sorry 10:49 AA: Balish, you lucked out, and managed to succeed on your roll. You tap a few of the buttons, announcing your intent to add input in twink. A few moments later, an error window pops up, declaring (in twink) This ship can only be piloted by a Sprite or GODOS Core. 10:50 CT: He glances back. "Of COURSE, because this would be TOO EASY." 10:50 AA: Ernhasprite giggles again. 10:51 CT: Balish pauses, and begins breathing, closing his eyes. "How much TIME do you need?" 10:52 AA: "However long it takes you to learn to beg." 10:53 CT: "Not YOU." He snaps, glaring. "Him. he WANTS a moment." 10:53 AA: "Oh, I miss him. What's he waiting for?" 10:54 CT: "M-me." he sputters out, tensing up. 10:55 AA: "Too scared to let him take control? Oh man, and I bet he knows your little mutant is upstairs all alone, asleep, and he could kill her by smashing up all these controls." Ernhasprite starts to laugh, slowly drifting towards the broken door. 10:55 CT: "Do NOT leave, DO NOT FUCKING LEAVE." Balish keeps his eyes closed and his neck muscles overtense, body ridged and twitching slightly. 10:56 AA: "Then make me stay." Ernah smirks. 10:57 CT: Balish giggles, starting to shakes violently. "He's doing BETTER, DOING FUCKING BETTER, than LAST time." An eye peeks open, no longer the usual grey-black but a violently bright purple. "GOOD to see you WHOLE, bitch, but I LIKED you BETTER in PEICES, IN FUCKING PEICES." 10:59 AA: "Then fix it, fuckface." She laughs, again, almost hysterically. "Or are you going to pass up the oppurtunity to catch his matesprit while she's sleeeping?" 11:00 CT: "Are you KIDDING, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING?" Balish laughs again, echoing upward, out of the small room. His body tremples, starting to go out of control with the violent shaking. "Sure, YEAH, just KILL the bitch, JUST KILL THE FUCKING BITCH, no WONDER you would ONLY be a laughsassin, NO FUCKING WONDER." 11:06 AA: "Then tell me, what are you planning? I mean, I had thought you a better subjugglator than THIS." She gestures at Balish. 11:09 CT: "This BODY is SHITTY, I will ATTEST to THAT, and the asshole on the OTHER end seems to be NOTHING but a PEST, with his IDIOTIC and INSESSENT attempts at CONTROL, CON-FUCKING-TROL!" Balish devles into another round of giggling, then lets out a sigh. "You wouldn't have been MUCH better EITHER, bitch. Just CULL her, and use that GREEFUCK to do it TOO, where is your PRIDE, YOUR FUCKING PRIDE?" 11:10 AA: "You think I ever had any? I'm a fucking Laughsassin, not a fucking Subjugglator. My job was to make you look good, SHITDICK." 11:12 CT: He grins, trembling. "You are RIGHT, YOU ARE FUCKING RIGHT, make me LOOK GOOD, MAKE ME FUCKING LOOK GOOD, likw to ALL those PATHETIC NOBODIES back HOME, PATHETIC FUCKING NOBODIES." 11:13 CT: "Killing YOU was the BEST THING Balish EVER did, EVER FUCKING DID. You DIED, and I GREW, I FUCKING GREW." 11:13 AA: "Well what are we doing, then, Subjugglator Aggaro? Are you going to give him what he wants and just turn this ship around like a good little bitch?" 11:14 CT: Balish's words are no longer following the controled rythme, breaking usual flow to shout the ends of his sentaces with rediculous spite. 11:15 AA: She snickers, scratching at her feathers. "Are you just going to kill me again? I don't think you can this time, shithead. I mean, I know a few other people around here who could take a beating." 11:15 CT: "YEAH, you better, YOU FUCKING BETTER, because that bitch is IMMORTAL out here, FUCKING IMMORTAL. Do you KNOW how much, HOW FUCKING MUCH, he will hurt when he SEES his OWN hands TEARING her APART for the REST of TIME?" 11:16 CT: "KILL you? Now I have a PUPPET, an OUT, someone, SOME-FUCKING-ONE who will HELP me take this body OVER, TAKE THIS FUCKING BODY OVER." 11:16 AA: "Then why don't you get it over with. You can kill her, easy peasy. Or you could kill the people she cares about. You know her fucking Moirail is upstairs, right?" 11:19 CT: He tsk-tsk, and giggles afterward. "No PATIENCE, NO FUCKING PATIENCE. Balish keeps me LOCKED UP in his head, LOCKED FUCKING UP. Even now..." His body shutters again, threatening to fall over. "I STILL can't DO MUCH, STILL CAN NOT FUCKING DO MUCH. No... I want to SAVOR this kill, I want to SAVOR these LAST ones, THESE LAST FUCKING ONES, until I can PAINT the UNIVERSE, PAINT THE FUCKING UNIVERSE, in 11:19 CT: swirls of PAIN and HATE." 11:21 AA: "I don't think you'll have a chance like this again. All you have to do is assert control, and I can lead you out of here to anyone you want to kill. The Seapeasant, the Carapacian, the Oracle. They're all here." 11:23 CT: Balish barks out a laugh, shaking against the wall as the horrifically terrifying noise echoes around. "You ARE about as STUPID as you look, AS YOU FUCKING LOOK, bitch. The MUTANT bitch trusts Balish, and WANTS to HELP, and I can get SO MUCH MORE POWERFUL later, SO MUCH MORE FUCKING POWERFUL. I can BECOME a GOD, A FUCKING GOD." 11:23 AA: "Then why don't you? Or are you too scared." 11:24 CT: "We NEED to let this CORPSE FESTER, fool. WAIT for the WORMS, FOR THE FUCKING WORMS, to set before I get to HAVE my FUN." 11:29 AA: "So what, you're just gonna stand there and threaten me a few times? That's it? That's all you're going to do? After I provoked him enough to let you out?" 11:31 CT: Balish laughs again. "Are you KIDDING, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING? I'm BUILDING an OUT, A FUCKING OUT, a WAY to TAKE OVER easier and EASIER. But that doesn't CONCERN you PUPPET, DOES NOT FUCKING CONCERN YOU. Let the MUTANT bitch FESTER in this prison, IN THIS FUCKING PRISON, as I drive the WEDGE between them, and MOLD this BODY into SOMETHING worthwhile, WORTH FUCKING WHILE." 11:32 AA: Ernhasprite rolls her eyes. "Boooooorrrriiiiinnnnnggggg" 11:33 CT: He grins from his position, showing off rows of overly sharp teeth. "Do you DENY my... REQUEST, Laughsassin, DO YOU FUCKING DENY?" 11:34 AA: "I do. It's BORING. I haven't been entertained in SWEEPS. Not since you tore me apart just to terrorize him. I want him to hurt, and you're going to do nothing. What a fucking joke." 11:34 CT: "I am going to USE these HAND to bring apart his OWN RUIN, HIS OWN FUCKING RUIN. Besides, BE-FUCKING-SIDES, do you REALLY think it was HIS idea to bring you BACK, pet?" 11:36 AA: She puts her hand on her chest, and flutters her eyelashes. "ooooh, the subjugglator missed me?" 11:41 CT: He giggles. "You're ARM CANDY, bitch, ARM FUCKING CANDY, but so DELICIOUS. It's UNFORTUNATE he had to Cull you back then, the PLANS I had to PLAY with you, TO PLAY WITH FUCKING YOU." 11:43 AA: "Too bad you can't kill me now." She laughs. "I suppose I can bring it back, but only this once." She floats over towards the console. "Any requests?" 11:44 CT: "CLOSER to the WHISPERS, if you WOULD, IF YOU FUCKING WOULD. Oh and DO get my SHIT, that's ALL rather IMPORTANT, IM-FUCKING-PORTANT. If you ask NICE, I MAY even let you PAINT me, LET YOY FUCKING PAINT ME." 11:46 AA: She chuckles. "Wouldn't it be better, to let Libby do it? Tell her it's some bullshit troll ritual or whatever, some type of matesprit verification thing. Have him wake up and see himself, and her fingers, covered in the paint?" 11:47 CT: He laughs again, shaking against unseen bonds. "I KNEW I brought you back for a REASON, FOR A FUCKING REASON, pet, and it WAS NOT just that delicious rack." 11:48 AA: "Let me see if I can work this again. I can't actually go get them on my own, but I can use the machines to make a portal, I think." 11:49 AA: "Do you mind going to get it?" She flutters her eyelashes again. "Or will he take control if you do?" 11:50 CT: "Do what you MUST, he was ATTEMPTING to make chucklevoodoo, and I WANT my TOYS back, MY FUCKING TOYS. They are SHIT right now but... the POTENTIAL, THE FUCKING POTENTIAL, is BOUNDLESS. No, laughsassin, do NOT try to MANIPULATE me, DO NOT FUCKING TRY. GO. GET. MY. SHIT." 11:52 AA: Ernhasprite approaches the controls, slipping inside them. Various screens in the room light up, and a portal appears, different from the ones Libby usually uses. sections of the air nearby appear to cut themselves open, revealing Balish's bedroom. 11:55 CT: Balish stirrs slightly, and he giggles. "Talk to you LATER, pet, SEE YOU FUCKING LATER, the asshole is COMING BACK when I move, WHEN I FUCKING MOVE. Before I go... How ABOUT you stick your PRETTY little HEAD out, YOUR PRETTY LITTLE FUCKING HEAD?" 11:57 AA: She slips out momentarily, giving him a curious glance. 11:58 CT: Balish staggers forward, lurching toward her head, locking lips and clamping down on her lower lip. 12:00 AA: She returns the kiss, sliding an arm out of the console to grab the back of his neck and keep him there for a few moments. 12:02 CT: Once they die down a bit, Balish's body pulls away, grinning like a loon and purple blood pooling down from his mouth. "STAY sweet PET, I'd HATE to paint with you AGAIN, I WOULD FUCKING HATE." He spams again, barking out a laugh fit. 12:04 AA: "Hurry up, if she wakes up and knows I'm dicking with this she's gonna come down here." Ernhasprite slips back into the computers. 12:05 CT: Balish staggers through the portal, licking his lips and expression morphing in confusion. He shakes his head, and wanders over, grabbing the chest and staggering back through. 12:10 CT: "Reenha?" He asks, glancing around the room. "I GOT the item, and the ship feels... BETTER." 12:13 AA: Ernhasprite slips out. "Yes. I fixed our trajectory. Did you get the chest?" 12:15 CT: Balish nods, pulling the chest back out and rubbing a hand over it. "Yes, I grapped it. Did he HAVE something to SAY, Pe- Reenha?" Balish blinks after a moment, glancing to the side. 12:16 AA: Ernhasprite shakes her head. "Nothing important. You'd better get back upstairs, before she realizes you're gone." 12:17 CT: He cocks an eyebrow, and nods slowly. "VERY well... Do TRY to not make a HEADACHE for anyone, won't you?" 12:18 AA: The console near Ernahsprite pings softly. "Oh, it's fine. No big deal." 12:18 CT: Balish glances at the consol, then the sprite, then shakes his head again, retracing his steps. 12:20 AA: "Try not to get lost. I don't think she's going to be too happy to see you." Ernhasprite floats up through the cieling and out of the room. 12:21 CT: Balish grumbles, finding his way back up and into the elevator. 12:22 AA: ((do you want to do this Libby+Balish thing now, Or later?)) 12:25 CT: He presses the button marked with a large "L", and the floor begins to shift, rumbling upwards. Balish blinks a few more times, focusing on the panel, a gentle sway begining to rock the floor. He staggers slighly, bracing against a wall, until a shuttering weakness overwhelms him, forcing up a purple cascade of bile and collasping in a heep. -- amoralAriadne AA gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 00:27 --